Harry Potter: After Hell (Your Presence is Our Heaven)
by Hawk2010
Summary: The foreboding threat of possibly losing the pillar that sustains them gives birth to despair and grief. Feelings are revealed, weakness exposed. But one should never underestimate the power of love.


**Hello, everyone! Back with a one-shot of my After Hell 'verse. It takes place months after the end of After Hell and I got to say I was deeply satisfied with the results. Enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

 ** _May 21st, 2018 – Potter Manor_**

"W-what?" Came the quiet and unusually shaken voice of Ginevra Potter. She was in her home's living room, standing in front of Kingsley Shacklebolt, the man looked a mixture of grave and worried.

The Minister sighed. "I'm afraid this is the truth, Ginny." He confirmed.

Ginny's knees gave out at hearing that, but Kingsley was quick to catch the redhead and gently sit her on the couch. Her mouth was agape and her eyes were exuding denial, anger and despair. Despite being a very talented Occlumens, Ginny was incapable of applying it at the moment, not that it would help anyone who tried to invade her mind; it was so clouded and distressed that not even the most gifted Legilimens could have gotten anything out of it.

"H-how?" She asked in a dead voice, not giving away anything.

Kingsley closed his eyes, almost recalling every detail of the report he heard. "It was a trap, the Scourers managed to give false information to our spies and got them in larger number; there were fifty to twenty and there were six hostages in sight. They were overwhelmed, but Harry…he was amazing. He took thirty of them including the six leaders by himself and allowed the others to take on the rest; it was a wise choice and the Aurors managed to subdue the other twenty and Harry subdued his opponents while assuring the hostages were untouched." He explained.

Ginny closed her eyes as she listened. She knew very well that Harry had been working on probably the biggest and most dangerous case of his whole career. For the last six months, a group of Scourers had been roaming the Wizarding World, kidnapping magical children and selling them as slaves to some less than savory Muggles. The situation had gotten so out of hand that all the Magical Governments banded together as well as their respective Heads of the D.M.L.E to apprehend the Scourers and rescue all the children. The six 'leaders' of the group were descendants of the North-American Scourers in the beginning of the Magical North-American history – the ones that didn't lost their magic with the passing of time like most descendants did. The others were recruited for their greed. And the problem was that even the cannon fodder recruits were _good_ and the leaders were _exceptional_. That Harry managed to take thirty of them as well as the leaders by himself and win had been nothing less than incredible, but at the moment she could care less about it.

"What happened, then?" She asked, using every bit of her skill in Occlumency to keep herself in control. She couldn't break down. Not now.

Kingsley clenched his fist. "The last leader had been subdued by Harry, but he managed to aim a curse at one of the hostages, a seven-year old girl. There was nothing no one could have done, but Harry used _Fulgur Gradus_ and jumped in front of the curse to protect her." He said.

Ginny wasn't surprised that Harry had done that; she expected nothing less from the man she had married. "Is he _alive_?" She finally asked the question she was dreading.

Kingsley sighed and sat down, gently placing his hand on the distraught woman's shoulder. "He is…for now. The apprehended leaders were good at Occlumency but were no match for the combined assault of our best Legilimens. We not only got all the information we needed to rescue all their victims, but we also discovered that the curse Harry took was a creation of their strongest leader. The curse creates some kind of _parasite_ that slowly weakens the magic of the host and makes way into his heart; and once it does…" He trailed, not needing to finish the sentence.

Ginny closed her eyes. "Is there a Counter-Curse?" She asked, praying to every deity she knew that the answer was a positive one.

Her heart sank as Kingsley shook his head. "The man apparently didn't bother in creating one. But we managed to get the Arithmancy formulas of the curse and the top Arithmancers of all World banded together to study it and develop one." He explained. The whole Wizarding World was working to save the life of a man that became more respected and loved than Albus Dumbledore had ever been. Albus would have been so proud of how Harry became a beacon of hope not only in Europe, but all across the globe thanks to his kindness and leadership. Kingsley would have nothing but the best working to save the life of his dear friend.

Ginny closed her eyes and breathed deeply, she was shaking. "How long is it going to take? How much time does he have?" She enquired, hoping that time was on their side.

Kingsley sighed. "Normal Wizards would already be dead. But Harry is more than exceptionally powerful; his magic is fighting and delaying the curse. Our Healers theorize that the curse _can_ be broken if Harry's magic overwhelms it. But it has to be done by Harry himself and we have no idea of how that could happen." He explained. "Hedwig might help in delaying the Curse with her tears, but it's also a theory." He suggested.

Ginny nodded. "Were you able to rescue all the victims?" She asked, remembering what he said about the information they got from the leaders.

"Most of them, they are being rescued as we speak. It was messy, Ginny. The things those children were forced to do for those sick bastards." Kingsley closed his eyes; he was absolutely disgusted and almost vomited as he read the report. "They will need some heavy therapy and support from their parents."

Ginny looked at Kingsley. "Get the best Mind Healers of the World to take care of them until they are fully recovered. The Potter Family will cover all the costs." She declared.

Kingsley widened his eyes. "Ginny, the cost could come in millions! There are too many children; the time of treatment until they are fully recovered can take years and the price would be big!" He alerted.

Ginny shook her head. "You know that this is a speck of dust compared to our wealth, we will not miss it. These poor children deserve all the help they can get after going through such ordeal. I'm sure my husband would agree." She said firmly with a glare, daring him to contradict her.

Kingsley smiled softly. "You and Harry are the most generous people I got the pleasure of meeting. Thank you." He said, absolutely grateful for her initiative.

Ginny smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "It's the least I could do."

Kingsley nodded. "I have thought about transferring Harry here and have him observed by our best Healers; if anything as a security precaution and he can be surrounded by his family. Would you be in agreement?" He asked.

Ginny nodded. "I do. I'll call the whole family. My daughter is sleeping and I will have Minerva call the kids and get them here. You can transfer him." She agreed. If the worse came to pass… at least they would all have the opportunity to say goodbye.

Kingsley nodded. "I'll see to it." He once again placed his hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Know that your family can count on me for everything." He said, softly.

Ginny smiled weakly. "Thank you." She said sincerely before taking Kingsley to the Floo. The redhead sighed and took her phone before calling McGonagall and explaining the situation to a shocked and devastated Headmistress. She immediately agreed to allow James and Albus – who had been sorted into Slytherin and made friends with Scorpius Malfoy of all people; holding his head high despite the whispers and accusations from others. She also called the whole family, struggling more and more in holding her breakdown as they all reacted to the news just like she wanted to. Her last call had been Teddy and she nearly reached a breaking point at hearing the denial and despair on his voice. Ginny finally informed everyone that needed to know and realizing she had very little time alone before the mansion was swarmed with Weasleys and a Lupin, she went to her room and finally allowed all her emotions to break out.

Ginny curled into the bed she shared with Harry just two nights before and sobbed loudly as tears streamed down her beautiful face. The prospect of losing Harry was destroying her heart and the fear of never seeing those beautiful green eyes looking at her with the same warmth and love she grew used to was consuming her. Seeing that goofy smile or feeling his touch and his lips. She would never be able to move on if she lost Harry. Merlin, how would their children take it? They would be just as devastated as she was at the moment.

A small flicker of fire caught Ginny's attention, as a beautiful melody made way to her ears, lifting her spirits slightly. She smiled sadly as a small weight landed on her bed and she felt a small head rubbing on her cheek. Ginny looked with her puffy brown eyes and caught sight of Hedwig II; the Phoenix was way smaller than normally as she just went through her Burning Day last night, which was the reason she had not been with Harry on the battle. Hedwig was thrilling to lift her heart but she looked just as devastated as her second owner, and if the _Familiar Bond_ said anything to Ginny; the Phoenix was feeling rather guilty of not being there for Harry.

"It's not your fault, Hedwig. There was nothing you could've done." Assured Ginny, sitting on her bed, still sniffing, and gently petting the head of the Phoenix. "The Healers have a theory that Phoenix tears can delay the Curse until the Arithmancers can create a Counter-Curse. Will you help us with that?" She asked. Hedwig nodded vigorously as she thrilled in determination.

Ginny smiled slightly at the bird and once again caressed her head. The Wards warned her that the Floo was in use by people that were keyed to it; she was also warned of people Apparating into the property. Ginny waved her hand over her face as she used her magic to clean it. Once again applying her Occlumency shields, she prepared the room for Harry and walked out.

* * *

 ** _Hours Later – Potter Manor_**

A shirtless Harry Potter laid in bed, his toned figure was incredibly pale; it was possible to see black veins crawling up his arms and seeming to grow more at a very slow pace. There was a small tube with a needle on the back of his left hand that connected with a bag full of serum laced with Phoenix tears, provided by Hedwig. They were using this as a way to slow down the Curse.

Ginny gently caressed his messy short black hair. Oh, how she hated to see him like this. There was a Healer overseeing her husband, and they were not alone. Her whole family was there; the spacious bedroom easily accommodating everyone. The mood was absolutely somber, and sobs could be heard around it.

Bill, Charlie, Fred and George were the furthest from the group; their faces were stony and their eyes displayed both grief and worry for their brother-in-law. Molly was sobbing on Arthur's shoulder while he tried to comfort his wife; despite being just as wrecked. Ron and Hermione seemed to be in a state of permanent shock; Hermione had tears in her eyes and Ron seemed to be about to do the same. Angelina, Alicia, Audrey and Fleur were sobbing quietly, but were close to Ginny in an attempt to comfort their sister-in-law.

But the most heartbreaking of all were the children. All of them were sobbing loudly and crying for their uncle and father. Lily was sobbing the loudest as a tearful James embraced her tightly and Albus placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, visibly struggling to hold himself together. Teddy was sitting on a chair, his face impassive as his hands were intertwined on his lap; his hair was in a dull grey color as his eyes took the same shade of green of his godfather's. Victoire sat on another chair and gently placed her hand on her boyfriend's hands, trying to silently comfort him while seeking it herself.

"There, there, Lily. Don't worry, dad is the best! He will get out of this mess!" Assured James as he patted his sister's back, not knowing if he was trying to convince Lily or himself.

"Yeah, dad had gone through worse." Said Albus, but his voice sounded unsure. How could things have gotten so bad, so quickly? Barely months back his father was seeing him off to Hogwarts for the first time! His heart filled with dread at the thought of his dad not receiving him from his first year and never sending him back again. Never seeing Lily off to Hogwarts on her first time…

"I just… want… my dad!" Sobbed Lily on James's chest. She wanted to hear her dad telling her stories on her bedtime; she wanted to cuddle with his lion form in front of the fireplace like they always did; she wanted to see his smile and feel his love; she wanted his hug and wanted him to tell her that everything would be okay.

Ginny felt her heart breaking at hearing her children crying for their father. She always knew that this was a possibility with Harry's job, but she had hoped it would have never come to this. She closed her eyes and prayed to Merlin that her husband recovered. Her children needed him. _She_ needed him. Hedwig was thrilling while standing on the headboard of the bed; but her efforts to calm everyone down were not helping much.

Percy suddenly entered the room – just as worried as his brothers – with a paper on his hand. "The news leaked. Rita Skeeter didn't lose time." He said, sharply throwing the paper on the desk Teddy was sitting close to. The Metamorphmagus grabbed it and read the headline.

 ** _Harry Potter in Critical State! Could This Be the End of The Chosen One?_**

Teddy read the article. Despite the law prohibiting false information from being printed, Rita Skeeter still had a way of exploring all the loopholes. The article explained about what happened as Rita subtly questioned Harry's capability of being the Head of the D.M.L.E and insinuated everything was a setup to get more fame and requesting an interview with the whole family to confirm the rumors. Getting fed up, Teddy harshly threw the paper on the ground and stormed out of the room.

"Teddy!" Called Victoire in worry before getting up from the chair, ready to follow him.

"Vic, wait." Said Ginny, before getting up and stopping her niece. "I will talk to him." She said as Victoire hesitantly nodded. Ginny smiled comfortingly to her and walked out of the room.

Ginny passed through the corridors and arrived at the Trophy Room; knowing that this is where Teddy liked to hide when he was angry – he liked seeing Remus' Order of Merlin that Harry made question of putting there, along with the medals Teddy himself had gained throughout his life. Just like Ginny expected, she saw Teddy standing with his arms crossed on front of Remus' award.

"Teddy," She gently called him.

"That bloody vulture only cares about destroying Harry's reputation. She doesn't care about his life or our suffering." He said, clenching his teeth. "There are times that I want to lock her permanently on her beetle form and throw her on a swamp full of frogs."

"Many of us had the same desire." Said Ginny in understanding. "What is going on?"

Teddy's shoulders shook, but he still hadn't turned to her. "I remember when Harry always promised to be there; he said that my dad wanted to be here but seeing as he couldn't, he would fill in for him. He said that I could always come to him and promised to always be there for me. And now seeing him like this, I just…" He turned his head around, not willing to face his godmother. "I feel so angry at him for getting himself into this situation; then I get angry at myself for getting angry with him as I know this is not fair to Harry. He just did what anyone half as decent as him would have done and I hate that a part of me wanted him to not have done anything so that he could be here with me. What kind of selfish prat thinks like that?" He asked, frustrated.

"A _human_ one." Said Ginny, approaching Teddy and gently turning his head to face her. "It's okay to feel like this. You are not a bad person, Teddy. You're just someone who doesn't want to lose a precious person. Don't beat yourself for having a selfish desire; we all have those from time to time." She assured him.

Teddy took a deep breath. "I know. It's just that…" He looked Ginny in the eye. "I've already lost a father before I even met him; I don't want to lose another one." He confessed.

Ginny widened her eyes; Teddy had never once referred to Harry as his father before. "Oh, Teddy." She hugged him. "Harry had always loved you like a son, and so do I. You were a joy to us and you still are. We couldn't love you more if you were our own." She said, firmly.

Teddy hugged her just as tightly. "I know. You and Harry always helped grandma raise me and were there in the most important moments of my life. I owe everything I am to you three. Thanks for everything… _mum_." He whispered the word.

Ginny gasped as fresh tears fell from her eyes. She felt her heart flutter at hearing him calling her mum. A small part of Ginny felt guilty for Tonks but something inside of her quickly assured that her friend wouldn't mind it. She hugged him even tighter. "My sweet, sweet son. Harry and I love you very much." She whispered before breaking the hug and tearfully kissing his forehead. "Have faith, Teddy. Harry _will_ recover." She said strongly.

Teddy nodded with a tearful smile of his own. "I will." He said before clearing his throat. "I will get back to the others." He said before gently kissing Ginny's cheek and walking out.

Ginny placed her hand on her hammering heart, still trying to process the emotion of being called mum by Teddy. "You better wake up, Harry. We have _four children_ that need you." She whispered to herself before walking out as well.

* * *

 ** _Two Days Later – Potter Manor_**

Time passed in a blink of an eye but Harry's condition hadn't changed; in fact, it worsened. He now had black lines throughout his entire pale figure. The only vein-free spot was the left side of his chest, where his heart was; and it slowly being consumed by the veins. Despite trying to keep their optimism, the whole family was quickly getting desperate as the Counter-Curse was still in the process of being developed.

Hermione, Bill and Fleur had worked tirelessly with the Arithmancers to help in developing the Counter but they didn't know if they could have it in time. The Healers were doing their best to slow the Curse but it was losing effect quite quickly – as well as Hedwig's tears, much to her frustration. Ginny had taken to sleeping with her children as a way to comfort them and Teddy did his best to distract them, but it was no use.

The two Healers waved their wands in a complicated pattern while muttering under their breaths, the Phoenix tears-infused serum was no longer having any effect whatsoever so they had taken it out. The Healer looked expectantly at the only spot free of black lines, only to be dismayed in seeing them still approaching at a slow pace. It would be matter of hours until the Curse finally reached Harry's heart and the development of the Counter-Curse would take at the very least two more days. There was no use in keep hoping, it appeared that Harry Potter's fate was already sealed.

The oldest Healer turned to Ginny and Teddy and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Potter, Mr. Lupin. We tried all the methods we could, but it's no use; the Curse is relentless and it's just a matter of hours until it reaches his heart. The best thing you can do now is… gather your family and say your goodbyes." He sadly reported.

Ginny closed her eyes in agony as she couldn't contain a sob. "Thank you for everything you did. I know you tried your best. I will call my family." She said, desperately trying – and failing – to contain her tears. Teddy clenched his fist in anger. His skills in Occlumency were still nothing compared to Harry and Ginny's skills, but he was employing it to his best to contain the rage he felt.

The Healer nodded in sympathy at the distressed duo. "We will leave to give you the privacy you need. We are truly sorry." He said sincerely as his partner nodded before they left.

Ginny sniffed. "Teddy, can you get the kids? I will call the rest of our family." She requested and Teddy nodded and walked out, not willing to deny her anything at the moment. Ginny took her wand and concentrated deeply on the first time she held her newborn children. " _Expecto Patronum!_ " She said, her distress and grief not allowing her to cast the incredibly difficult Charm in a second with a mere flick of her wand and silently as she usually did. Four silvery does erupted from her wand – but they still glowed very weekly as compared to other times she conjured it – and passed through the walls with her message.

She had no idea of what her husband was facing inside his own mind.

* * *

 ** _Harry's Mind – Same Time_**

Harry Potter was on his knees, his hands raised in opposite sides as a transparent green shield kept the black tendrils in the darkness outside at bay. He could feel his magic weakening at every minute as they shield got smaller and smaller and the darkness got closer. He knew that sooner or later he would be defeated, but Harry was stubborn and refused to go down without a fight.

As soon as he was hit with the Curse meant for the little girl, Harry was dragged to his mind and saw it darkening completely, but even then, the black tendrils that surged were easily visible. Harry knew those things meant little good to him and immediately cocooned himself with a gigantic green shield to halt the curse. For the past two days, he had been fighting tooth and nail against it; his shield getting smaller at every second.

Harry panted in exhaustion but still carried on; refusing to give up. He tried reinforcing his magic, but it was useless, he was losing. The shield was practically constricting against his body. Harry felt his vision faltering as the last of his strength left him. He couldn't fight anymore, he was _so tired_. His extended arms faltered for a second as Harry bowed his head, not having the strength to lift it. The shield was flickering as its green color dulled…

 _"Harry…"_ He heard a familiar voice echoing through his head.

"Ron?" Wondered Harry tiredly, his head still bowed.

 _"Come on, mate! You can't die on us like this! I have half a mind to slap the back of your head for knocking my sister up three times and then trying to leave her like this."_ Harry smiled for a second at the joking yet grieving voice of his best mate. _"She needs you… we all need you, Harry."_ The shield stopped shrinking…

 _"Harry,"_ Hermione's voice was heard next. _"You're the little brother I never had. I can't bear the thought of losing you. People always used to say that I was the smart one of the group, but you were the soul of it. We will never be the same without you. We need you."_ …it regained its bright green color…

 _"Daddy… please don't leave us."_ Came the sobbing voice of Lily Luna Potter on his head.

 _"Come on, old man. I still have tons of things I need to do and be reprimanded for."_ James Sirius Potter spoke in a joking yet pleading tone of voice.

 _"Please, dad. Don't leave us like this. Not like this."_ Albus Regulus Potter begged.

 _"Please,"_ Edward Remus Lupin also known as Teddy spoke next. _"There are so many things I need to ask, so many things I want to share with you. Don't leave me too… dad…"_ Harry felt a wave of emotion at hearing Teddy call him dad.

…the black tendrils tried to penetrate the shield in a frenzy, but it was useless; the revitalized transparent cocoon didn't budge or falter.

 _"Harry, remember your promise. Come back to us… to me."_ The broken voice of the love of his life echoed through his head.

His promise. He promised Ginny on their marriage day that only death would keep them apart, but that it would only come after a hundred years together. His promise to Teddy, swearing to be the father the boy never had the chance to have; just like him. The promise to his firstborn son of giving the life Harry never had the chance to live; said promise he repeated to his other children when he held them for the first time. He remembered all the moments he spent with his family, the laughs, the tears, the joys and sadness and he felt a single emotion to encompass it all – love.

The same love that saved Harry from the Killing Curse of the worst Dark Wizard in history. The love that made it impossible for said Wizard to touch him without burning. The love that allowed him to produce a Patronus powerful enough to drive off hundreds of Dementors at the age of thirteen to save the godfather Harry just discovered was innocent. And the love that protected all his friends from Voldemort and his Death Eaters in the second half of the Battle of Hogwarts after he willingly sacrificed himself to the Dark Lord. And just like all those times; love was once again fueling him.

Harry raised his head, his face was set in determination and bright-green glowing stars replaced his usual bright-green eyes. His exceptionally powerful magic was exponentially enhanced by the love he felt for his whole family; and the desire to live a long life and see them growing up and leaving their own marks on the World burst in his heart. Harry thrusted his arms in opposite directions as the glowing shield exploded in power and started to grow once again, brightening his mind where it passed. The black tendrils were not only being repelled; they were being completely obliterated. After a full minute, the pitch-black mindscape was replaced by a bright place. Harry lowered his arms as his eyes returned to their usual green. He fell down on his back, panting in exhaustion, but a smile could be seen on his face.

And thus, love once again proved itself to be Harry Potter's greatest power.

* * *

 ** _Back to Reality – Potter Manor – Same Time_**

The whole Potter-Weasley clan found themselves in Harry's room once more, this time in a grieving mood. They were informed by Ginny's Patronus of the Healers' conclusion and once again; everyone was crying. The children crying for their uncle and father, and the others crying for their brother and son-in-law. Many felt pity on Ron, Hermione, Lily, James, Albus, Teddy and Ginny's last attempt at begging Harry to come back to them.

Ginny laid in Harry's cold chest, openly sobbing as she could no longer hold herself together. Her children – including Teddy – were on the opposite side of the bed, crying just as much as their mother. The others were a little further away, giving them enough privacy while sobbing quietly to themselves. A sudden thrill of shock made everyone look at Hedwig – that had fully matured once again. The Phoenix looked at her owner in something akin to shock and elation.

Ginny frowned in confusion and looked at her husband – only to widen her eyes at the sight and her heart started speeding up. Harry's pale figure started to vanish, regaining his toned complexion; the black veins all over his body started receding at a fast pace until they disappeared altogether. Ginny shakily placed a hand on his chest – he was warm to the touch again and she felt a consistent heartbeat under her hand, but she didn't believe it; she _could not_ believe it until she saw the eyes she loved so much opening once again.

Everyone got closer, unwilling to believe such miracle until they saw the same thing.

Harry stirred and his eyelids opened to reveal the green orbs that everyone recognized. He blinked for his sight to focus and the first thing he saw was the exquisitely beautiful face of his wife, and her expression of pure elation. Harry grinned tiredly. "Two days fighting that pesky curse and the first thing I see after winning is the face of a goddess. I say it was definitely worth it." He joked in a hoarse voice.

Hearing his voice again finally convinced Ginny that she was not dreaming. She immediately threw herself in her husband's chest once again and sobbed – in joy this time. Said joy only increased as she felt him wrapping his arms around her. Cries of pure shock and elation filled the room as everyone celebrated Harry's recovery. Teddy, James, Albus and Lily threw themselves on their parents as they cried in relief; they seemed to be completely fine with smashing each other with their weight.

Harry laughed as he casted wandless Cleaning Charms on his clothes and himself as well as a Freshening Charm on his mouth; not bearing to feel his own shower-less smell and breath – though he knew he would have to take a shower to be fully clean. "Hey, hey, calm down! I just got out of a coma, I don't need to enter another!" He jokingly cried.

Once he was finally free from the tangle of limbs, Harry got up from bed and popped a few joints – only now realizing how stiff he felt. After that he finally managed to truly hug his family. After multitudes of hugs and tears; Harry was now hugging James, Albus and Lily.

"I thought had I lost you, daddy." Sobbed Lily.

Harry gently shushed her. "It's okay, princess. Daddy's here and he is never leaving you again." He assured her while kissing her temple.

"You better not, dad!" Warned James with a smirk.

"Yeah, or we will cause our own expulsion from Hogwarts!" Threatened Albus as Harry burst out laughing.

"I will remember that." He promised with a smile. Harry then turned to Teddy, who was looking a little uncomfortable.

"Harry, I…" He didn't get to finish as he was soon engulfed in a hug by his godfather.

"It's okay, _son_. You don't need to say anything." Harry whispered.

Teddy shook a little as a tear streamed down his face. He smiled and returned the hug. "Thanks, _dad_." He said as his hair came back to its usual blue color for the first time in days, but his eyes stayed the green shade of his godfather's – _father's_ eyes.

"Anytime." Replied Harry before letting go of Teddy.

Harry then turned to the last person he had yet to hug – his wife. They didn't need to say anything. Harry simply walked up to Ginny and kissed her passionately, being promptly returned as they ignored the moans of disgust from the children and some of her brothers. Ginny forgot all the pain, all the worries of the last days as she felt her husband's lips on hers again. She knew right at that moment that everything was going to be fine. She reluctantly ended the kiss, not wanting it to be over.

"How… what happened?" She asked.

Harry smiled. "I was losing against the Curse when I heard you al talking to me. I realized then and there that I would not allow my life to end today. Your love helped me overcome it. And of course," He looked at Ron with a smirk. "A good threat of a slap to the back of my head for leaving my wife alone with four children might have helped with that." Everyone snorted and Teddy felt warm on the inside at being counted as one of his children.

Ron smirked slightly. "Glad to know I won't need to make good with my threat, mate." He joked.

Harry's stomach suddenly rumbled as he blushed under the chuckles. "Oh, dear, you spent two days without eating anything!" Realized Molly in worry.

"I'm sure Kreacher, Winky and the other Elves will be happy to prepare a feast for him." Said Ginny still wrapped with her husband. She knew their Elves were frantic with worry for their master and would be more than overjoyed in preparing something for him now that he recovered. Normally, she would have helped them, but at the moment the redhead didn't want to leave Harry's side.

"That sounds good," Agreed Harry. "And I will also take a shower if you don't mind." He said, longingly looking at the bathroom's door.

"Yes, yes, do that." Said Molly. "Come on, everyone. We have more than enough reason to celebrate; let's allow Harry to take a shower." She said, ushering everyone out of the bedroom. Harry received one last hug from his four children before they left; Percy took his phone and was muttering about informing the Minister of Harry's miraculous recovery. No one questioned why Ginny stayed behind.

Ginny took Harry to the bathroom and they rid themselves of their clothes before entering the shower. They wrapped their arms around each other and stayed in silence as the hot, steamy water fell on them both. They didn't speak – they simply drew comfort on each other's presence.

"I thought I had lost you, Harry." Whispered Ginny, suddenly.

Harry tightened his hold on her reassuringly. "I know, and I so, so sorry for worrying you all like that. I never wanted any of you to go through that pain. I _swear_ to you – no matter how dangerous a situation seems or how impossible it looks, I will _always_ come back to you. I promised we would only be separated by death of old age, and I will keep that promise." He swore, firmly.

Ginny smile; logically she knew that it would be impossible to guarantee such thing, but something deep inside her said that Harry would fulfill it. "I believe you." She whispered.

"Good." Replied Harry, before frowning. "What happened to those bastards' poor victims?" He asked, knowing Kingsley would have likely kept her informed.

"They were all rescued but in deep need of therapy. I told Kingsley the Potter Family would cover the costs for all children." Explained Ginny.

Harry smiled. "I knew I married you for a reason. I don't think I would find another woman like you in the face of the Earth." He complimented. Harry fully agreed with Ginny's initiative and intended to go even beyond that by building a center to help traumatized children; he knew that his wife would agree with him.

Ginny blushed, after all this time he still could make her feel like a crush-driven schoolgirl. "I just did what I knew you would have done in my place." She said.

"I would have." Admitted Harry with a nod. He bent down and kissed Ginny. "I love you; and I am not going anywhere." He said.

Ginny smiled and pressed herself against Harry, feeling his reaction touching her tights. "I want you to show me." She whispered.

Harry's eyes darkened with lust. "It will be my pleasure." He growled and kissed her passionately.

They made love to each other, knowing that their life together was not at an end and feeling much stronger after the whole ordeal they went through.

* * *

 ** _Three Days Later – Ministry Atrium_**

"Mrs. Skeeter, as I said, top-secret information about the case and the Head of the D.M.L.E _cannot_ be disclosed." Said Head Auror – Susan Bones, testily. She had been accosted by the infuriating woman and bombarded with impertinent questions about the case and Harry's state. She was fighting against her urge of Transfiguring Skeeter into a balloon and popping it – and was dangerously close to losing the battle.

Rita smiled with fake pleasantry. "Oh, but the public has the right to know about what happened to our beloved savior – who some feel was placed as the Head of the most important Department of the Ministry too soon. There are rumors saying he didn't resist the Curse he was hit with. Are they true?" She asked, not noticing the constant twitch of Susan's eyebrow nor the fact the noise in the Atrium died out completely.

"I assure you, rumors of my demise are absolutely exaggerated." Said a voice that made Rita make turn around only to come face to face with Harry Potter himself. His figure was just as imposing and exuding just as much power as before even though he was smiling. The whole Atrium was looking at him in relief and awe.

Rita masked her shock and gave a fake smile. "Well, Mr. Potter, it is a joy to see you alive and well. Maybe you can answer my questions about the case and your state?" She asked as her Quick-Quotes Quill was taking note of everything.

Harry passed through Rita and went to Susan's side. "As my Head Auror just said, information on a top-secret work is not to be disclosed to the public; as you were already informed over a hundred times." He said, keeping his smile.

Rita seemed disappointed for a second but smirked again. "Well, at least reassure the public on your health. I heard from a reliable source that you went into a coma and the Healers responsible for you deemed it a lost cause. How did you manage this miraculous recovery?" She asked expectantly. The whole Atrium held their breath waiting for the answer.

Harry smirked. "Death and I had a little heart-to-heart and came to the consensus that my time to kick the bucket was still far away. Good morning, Mrs. Skeeter." He gave a mocking one-finger salute to a disheartened Rita and a disappointed Atrium. "Back to work, Head Auror." He said to Susan with a smile before making way to his office.

"Aye, boss." Said Susan with a smirk of her own and left as well.

Harry knew Skeeter would probably write an article questioning his sanity after his answer, but he didn't care about that. The entire Wizarding World knew that he was sane and no one would believe it. And even if they did, Harry didn't care. The only opinions that mattered to him were those of his friends and family. And he knew they would always have his back, because they all loved each other deeply.

And that's what really mattered.

* * *

 **This is it! Leave your review; constructive criticism is appreciated! Hope you like it and until next time!**


End file.
